Distractions and Admissions
by AAnitab
Summary: Post "Nubbin lovin'" Ashley and Will don't just forget what almost happened between them. They run like hell, until they can't run from it anymore. Even the Sanctuary mansion just isn't big enough to hide from each other. Ashley/Will romantic smut.
1. Chapter 1

Distractions and Admissions

By AnitaB

Author's notes: Well, let's see, they put an almost kiss on the show between Will and Ashley and then just forget it. I don't think so. At least my Ashley and Yummy Will couldn't forget, no matter how hard they tried. And then to put chocolate sauce on the bad for you icecream, Helen left them alone in the mansion for a week. (happy giggling as romantic smut ensues.)

Rating: Romantically and graphically smutty. Clean minds beware.

Distractions and Admissions

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Dangerous distractions

"Ashley, are you listening?"

Helen Magnus had the look on her face that her daughter had seen a million times. She wasn't going to let it go until full attention was paid. Ashley sighed, put the shiny, brand-new assault rifle down on the counter and turned to her mother. "I'm listening."

"Good. I'm taking Henry and Big guy with me to check out the cause of the computer problems in London."

"I remember, the comatose electrokinetic." She tried not to stare at the gun or roll her eyes. That only made the lecture longer. "You told me already, mom."

"Yes, of course I did. The part I need you to understand is your responsibilities. I'm leaving you and Will to take care of everything here while we're gone. It could be several days to a week."

Now her brain actually stopped focusing on the new gun. Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks and stumbled over the locked box in her mind. The one labeled "Will." "A week?" She was going to be stuck in this house for a week with Yummy Will? //No fucking way.//

A week ago, that man had stood shirtless in her room and looked at her with heat in his eyes. And he wasn't built like any psychologist she'd ever seen. He was… ripped, with long, lean, hard muscles arranged perfectly under delicious looking skin. Ashley remember how she'd felt as he had leaned in so breathlessly close for a kiss she'd dreamed about but never gotten.

//Damn nubbin pheromones.// And by how hard he'd tried to avoid her in that week, it had all been pheromones for him. And Ashley couldn't get it out of her head. A week would be hell. "Won't you want Will there to pull his mind magic on your hacker?"

"No, I don't think so. With our hacker, as you say, unconscious, we'll be working more on containment than enlightenment." Her mother came to her feet as if the conversation was over. "Beside, everyone takes their turns as zookeeper now and then." She stopped at the door, almost off-handedly throwing the words back. "Between the two of you, I'm sure you'll have everything well in hand."

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy London." Ashley waited until the door closed before she sank into a chair with her head in her hands. "Damn London. Damn the abnormal. And damn you, Will."

If she'd just leaned in, met him half-way, she'd have gotten that kiss. Maybe then she could move the fuck on and forget his eyes, his voice, his lips.

"Target practice," Ashley rose and grabbed that shiny, new gun. If she was going to make it through his week without jumping or killing Will, she was gonna need a big, damn distraction. Weaponry had always done the trick before, the bigger, the better. They weren't even alone yet and she was jumping out of her skin. "I need bigger guns."

000

He'd almost kissed her. Another half a second and he'd have done it. Will would have finished crossing that tiny distance and tasted Ashley Magnus on his tongue. He couldn't forget the soft way she said his name or the way she looked at him.

But he should forget. She'd been holding that damned nubbin for hours. The hormones had to have flooded her system. Will shouldn't spend his time remembering her fingers at his shirt buttons and her hands on his chest.

It hadn't been her, not really. But it was hard to remember that he shouldn't reach for her, shouldn't fist his hands in her hair and finally taste her kiss.

So he stayed away. Will was on a first name basis with every abnormal in the rotunda and more than half of the ones in the shoe. For the last week he'd been the go-to man for any job that took him as far from her as possible. And now Helen was leaving the two of them alone, all alone in this castle of a house. For a week. A long, dangerous, tempting week.

He had to remind himself of all the reasons that Ashley shouldn't be in his mind like she was. She was a co-worker, a friend. She must be at least ten years younger. And she was, quite literally, the boss's daughter. Neither one of them was ready for a real relationship. And to top off the list, Ashley had never given the slightest sign of interest in him before she'd been dosed with hormones.

And despite it all, Will wanted it with an intensity he hadn't felt about anyone or anything in a very long time. He wanted that strong and fragile woman in his arms. He felt the need for that kiss increase with just the knowledge of their isolation.

The sound of her shower running had driven him out of his room and into the rotunda. His control was fragile enough without knowing she was naked and wet just on the other side of a wall.

Will dragged his fingers through his hair, trying really hard to keep his mind here with the rows of cells, not upstairs in the water falling over smooth skin and graceful curves.

//Stop.//

The fire elemental. He hadn't talked to the resident pyro in a while. Nice, hot, dry desert landscape. "Hot enough for you?" Will tapped the glass against all the rules of tanks. If he was miserable, someone else might as well be good company for him. A little burst of flame flashed against the glass. Will found himself smiling just a little.

000

Ashley braced her hands against the wall and lifted her face into the shower spray. She loved that they had a full, military grade obstacle course in the basement. It took a lot more attention than the basic shooting range. Three hours in it had been the most relaxing time she'd had all day. All week.

If only there could be an emergency. Real danger would take even more focus and attention. And fighting was fun. Once she was out of the shower, maybe it was time to go patrol the city streets.

Eyes closed, Ashley scrubbed away the last of the suds and reached for the knobs. A few minutes with her hair dryer and she'd be on her bike and the hell away from here.

Ashley had one hand on the shower curtain when the house alarm started screaming. "Will,"

Suddenly a gun appeared in her hand and she was running on bare feet to the rotunda. Will was in danger, she had to get to him. On the last corner, Ashley slipped just a little, already yelling. "Hey flame boy! What the hell are you doing out of your box?"

The wall of fire was blocking her view, but deep down, she knew that Will was on the other side and that the elemental was seriously pissed about something.

The wall faded just enough to see Will crouched under a black spot where his head would have been. "Ashley!"

In a moment she'd let herself think about the sound of that voice. Right now, she had to cowtow a pyro problem. "Listen up, fire boy. You're got five seconds to get the flames out and your moody ass back in your cell before I hose you down with fire retardant."

A curl of flame wave towards her in a threat. "Push me and you'll go into the mermaid's tank. Go now."

With a puff of hot air, the elemental turned and went into his cell. It was that breeze on her skin that finally kicked her brain into gear. That was right, she'd brought a gun but not a towel.

And the look on Will's face was hotter than any fire elemental could ever be. She felt the heat of his eyes move over her skin like a laser.

Ashley felt every single muscle in her body melt into that look and the way his hands clenched. Will wanted her, he couldn't pull up that instant nuclear heat if he hadn't been fighting it all week. Just like she had. "Will,"

He almost flinched, dragged his eyes off her skin and his fingers to his shirt buttons. That yummy chest was exposed inch by inch as she watched helplessly imagining him crossing that distance, pulling her in against that bare chest and…

Stopping more than an arm's length away and handing her the shirt. "Uh, thanks, Ash, for the rescue. Here, you must be cold."

It could be forty below in here and she'd still be burning up from just the heat in his eyes. The eyes that wouldn't even look at her now. Ashley slipped her arms into the sleeves and stepped closer. "Will, look at me."

He stopped dead, eyes locked on the floor in front of his toes. "Why?" His hands shoved deep into his pockets and muscles up and down his arms tightened and twitched. He wanted to touch her. Yummy Will wanted to touch her and was fighting it. //Will, please.//

Ashley smiled and came to a decision. No more fighting it, for either of them. One more step let her hungry hands rest on his chest. "Please, Will, look at me." He went still under her fingers, eyes closing before he locked them on her face. There was want, need written in every inch of him, every gorgeous tightly controlled inch of him. "Do you want me, Will?" She watched him try to deny it eve as his eyes dropped to her lips.

"I … Ashley, it's the nubbins hormones, making us feel…like this." His hands eased out of his pockets to rest ever so lightly on the skin of her waist. "It's not really us." His arms were trembling with the desire to pull her closer.

"Really, Will?" Ashley deliberately licked her lips just to feel a groan vibrate low in his chest and watch those eyes follow the tip of her tongue. "'Cause neither of us has been within twenty feet of a nubbin in over a week. And I want you so bad, I can feel it in every inch of my skin." She bit her lip and dragged all ten fingers over the pounding beat of his heart. "I think you feel it, too."

"Ashley," She had a fraction of a second to thrill at the low growl in his voice before he dragged her close and claimed her lips with his own. She'd been waiting a week for this kiss. //Oh, yes, Will.//

Throwing her arms around his neck, she opened eagerly to the thrust of his tongue. //Finally,//

000

She was trying to kill him. Gorgeous skin glowed, tempting his to touch. Her hands heated the skin of his chest as every inch of his body ached to be under the stroke of those fingers. His hands disobediently moved to her waist. The last dregs of his restraint were barely letting him hold back, to not drag her closer. "It's not really us."

She smiled. "Really, Will?" He couldn't help a groan as she licked her lips. Will had dreamed of that mouth. "'Cause neither of us has been within twenty feet of a nubbin in over a week. And I want you so bad I can feel it in every inch of my skin." And such lovely skin it was. Will fought to breathe as her hands dragged over his heart and her teeth nibbled at that gorgeous lip. Her body leaned along his but it was her next words that shattered him like glass. "I think you feel it, too."

//Dear lord, yes.// "Ashley," Of course he felt it, in every inch of his skin. His arms helplessly dragged her flush against his chest. His lips finally found and explored hers as his tongue tasted the sweet warmth he'd been dreaming about for a week. Her arms slid around his neck, holding him close as her tongue met his eagerly. This kiss was everything he'd been wanting for a week and more. They played with angle and depth. Satiny as her body rubbed and rocked against his. Ashley felt so damn good in his arms, he was going crazy. If she felt any better, his bones were going to melt from the heat. If her knee climbed any higher up his side, Will was going to lose all control. Ashley would find herself pinned to a wall and taken right here in the rotunda in front of god knew how many abnormal. "Oh, Ash, wait.."

Her nails scratched lightly against his neck as he pushed her knee down and lowered her to her feet. "Will, what are we waiting for?" Ashley tested his restraint with the heat in her face and the touch of her fingertips on his lips. Her body leaned along his, his shirt somehow not keeping a single inch of her skin from his. //Sweet Ashley,//

"Ashley, we're half-naked in the middle of the rotunda. And you're stealing my control."

She smiled, cocked one hip and poked him in the chest. "Well, who's the one that decided to piss off an elemental while I was in the shower?" Then her hand flattened against his ribs. "'Cause that wasn't my idea at all."

His fingers ran through her hair, tilting her chin up to his. "And who decided to run naked through the building with a gun? 'Cause I never even thought that would happen."

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes. "You were in danger, Will. I had to hurry."

She was killing him with that shy concern and hesitation. "Are you sure about this, Ash? 'Cause I'm gonna kiss you and carry you to bed. And there's going to be no going back."

Her smile brushed his lips before she gave him a serious look. "I'm sure, Will. I don't wanna go back." Her hand burned over his shoulders to clutch at his back. "I want that kiss."

Will met her halfway, loving the dance of her tongue and the press of her body against his. Weakly, he pulled back, closed his shirt around her ribs, and swept an arm behind her knees. He loved the slight gasp on her lips as her arms tightened around him. //That's my girl.// "Hold on, Ash. I got ya."

000


	2. Desperate Admissions

Distractions and Admissions

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Desperate Admissions

Ashley adored the strength of Will's arms holding her midair. Her fingers clenched against the strong muscles of his shoulders. Yummy Will had kissed her at last. And now he was carrying her to bed, both half-dressed.

And What a kiss. Ashley knew without a doubt that they would have both been naked and she would have climbed him to keep that kiss going. Right there in the middle of the Rotunda.

With a smile, Ashley leaned up and licked at the pulse visibly beating under his skin. She loved the low graon against her lips and the tightening of his arms. "Ashley,"

His control wasn't endless. And she had the power to shatter it. "Hmm, yes, Will?" Ashley ran her hands through his hair and her lips up and down his neck. She adored the sound almost as much as the clench of his hand against her upper thigh.

"Bed, remember?" He was breathless and she adored it.

"I remember, Will. You're the one who stopped walking." Ashley gasped as his arms tightened, crushing her to his chest.

"Patience, Ashley. Stop distracting me, and I'll get us there. I promise."

She wasn't big into the whole trusting guys thing. But looking at his expression, Ashley believed him. She relaxed in his arms. "Lead the way, Will."

She loved the smile he gave her as he carried her to the edge of his bed. That smile widened in the instant before Ashley was bounced into the middle of the mattress. The giggle on her lips faded at the heat on his face as he leaned on the bed at her feet. Will wanted this as much as she did. And that was as beautiful as the play of his muscles under his skin as he crawled closer. "I want that kiss, Ashley."

Ashley smiled, leaned back on her elbows, and curled a come-hither finger at him. "Come and get it, Will, it's yours."

His hips fit neatly between her knees as his lips reached for hers. //Hmm, yes.// Will groaned into her mouth and Ashley loved it, hooking her ankles around his back and dancing her tongue against his. Oh yeah, Will was going to get here there if the heat of this kiss was any sign. And, good god, his hands felt good.

Ashley heard herself moan at the heat as his hand dragged up the back of her thigh to angle her hips tight against his own. His grip angled the inside of her thigh against the smooth heat of his ribs. the need pounding in her blood had her other knee rising to match and her hips rocking under his. "That's it, Ash. Show me you want this."

//I'll show you, Will.// Ashley fisted both hands in his hair and dragged those tempting lips to her own in a desperate, eager kiss. She adored his response. His hips pressed closer, his hands fisted in the back or her… well, his… shirt, and his lips fed desperately at hers.

Now was the time. While Will was distracted, Ashley locked her arms and legs around him and flipped him onto his back. "I'll show you something, Will." She sat up, rocking her hips over his to a mutual groan and raising her hands to the already open buttons of the shirt. Widening the gap in the fabric, Ashley watched his eyes lose a struggle to stay on her face. His hands tightened on her hips ash her hands stripped off and threw aside the shirt. "Would I be naked in your arms if I didn't want this?"

"Not my stubborn little fighter." Will's hands dragged from her knees up her sides to stop a torturous inch from her breasts. "Feels like you want this. Give me that sweet skin, Ash."

With a helpless little groan, Ashley braced her arms on his shoulders and arched into his hands. Gorgeous fingers finally stroked heat over her breasts. "More, Will, please."

He smiled against her throat before kissing and licking his way down her chest to pull each crest into the wet heat of his mouth. He felt so good. Ashley was going to tear those pants off in strips if Will kept up this slow, sweet torture.

000

She was naked above him, all soft skin and heat drowning him in need. But he'd be damned if he rushed this. Ashley had nearly broken his control in the Rotunda and she deserved so much more than a slam, bam first time. And he was going to give it to her if he had to kill himself to hold back.

Her voice moaning his name and her hands clenching in his hair made slow a lot harder. And her taste… Will groaned around the peak of her breast, hand clenching on her rocking him. She was going to kill him, but what a way to go. "Oh, god, Sweet Ashley."

And the smile on her face said she knew it. "Don't you want out of those pants, Will?" Her hips rocked and circled, her hands braced on his stomach for the perfect angle and pressure. "To feel this, us, with nothing in the way?"

//Oh, god, yes, yes please.// "Not yet, Ashley." Will caught her hips and held her still above him. If she moved again, he'd rush it. "There's something I want first. Lie back and hold on."

He felt her reluctance to pull away in the slow tightening of her muscles. "Will?"

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her down to his chest for a soft kiss. "Trust me?"

"Yes," Ashley leaned closer for another short kiss before moving to her back and gripping his headboard. "I trust you, Will. Get us there."

//Beautiful,// She was breathtaking, long, lean curves and soft, silky skin stretched out on his bed. Her eyes were filled with a delightful mix of heat and trust. Ashley Magnus was in his bed wanting him, and his beautiful warrior woman was going to get him. "That's my girl, my sweet Ashley."

First, a sweet but deep kiss, a reward for her trust. Next, his hands itched to explore her, to try out the reaction each and every touch would put on her face. After that, Will wanted to taste her on his tongue, feel her nails in his skin and her hands in his hair. Only then would he finally slide himself inside her. "You are so damn beautiful, Ashley. And you're all mine."

Will watched her eyes heat and flutter as his hands cupped and caressed her breasts, soft skin and stiffened peaks. "Yours, Will. So hurry the hell up and take me."

He hid his smile in a kiss over her racing heart. "Soon enough, Warrior girl." His hands smoothed down to her hips as his lips took over the exploration of her ribs and breasts.

"Keep me waiting too long, Will, and I'll …" her voice stopped in her throat and changed to a rasp of a groan. Will smiled around his gentle bite of her flesh. Damn he loved that sound. "I'll tie you to this headboard and take you however I want to."

Wedging his ribs between her knees, Will smiled up at her with his chin resting on the edge of her hip. "You promise, Ash?" Their eyes met and he could see it in a flash. His fingers clenched in the chains of her handcuffs as Ashley Magnus rode him to a screaming climax and collapsed against his chest. Will clenched his hands against the soft skin of her upper thighs as he licked and nibbled his way down her hip. "Promise me, Ash, for next time."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead Will tried for another of those sweet, wordless groans. Angling her hips, he buried his face in the heat between those gorgeous thighs, adoring the wet heat of her need on his tongue. He loved the helpless arch and tremble of her body in his arms, treasured the sharp bite of her nails in his scalp, and lived for the sound of his name on her lips. //More, my sweet Ashley, give me more.//

000

Will was torturing her, saying those words from between her legs, his hands and lips teasing and tempting her. He wanted to be at her mercy, tied up and all hers to do with whatever she wanted. "Promise me, Ash, for next time."

And then he tried to kill her. Will put that gorgeous mouth to her new favorite use. "Oh, yes, Will." He was going to shatter her wide open with only his hands and mouth. And she was going to pull his hair out at the roots if he wound her nerves any tighter. "More, Will, please. I need… oh, god, yes… need more of you." She felt every single inch of her body tighten and rise to the dance of that tongue against her most sensitive flesh. Fisting her hands in his hair, Ashley dragged him up to lock desperate eyes to his. "Now, Will, need you now."

A wordless groan escaped him and he dragged himself out of her arms to reach for… damn, she'd forgotten his belt, had almost forgotten his pants. Ashley had to touch him, to feel. Pushing his hands out of the way, she attacked the buckle, button and zipper. Almost there. "Ashley, sweetheart, wait."

She didn't even pause, just smiled and pressed on. "No waiting, Will, I have to touch you. Now." His fingers caught in her hair as her fingers made it past the fabric to his skin. "Yes, Will." He was hot, hard and smooth in her hand. A simple stroke of her fingers made every muscle in his gorgeous body arch and tighten. Shoving at his clothes, Ashley leaned in to feel him with more than hands… only to be stopped.

"Sweet Ash, one stroke of your tongue and I'm gonna break my promise. Let me feel you." His hands curved around her jaw as he sank to his knees at her feet. "Let me feel us, together." Will kissed her so sweetly and tenderly that she almost couldn't breathe.

Almost. "Yes, Will. Together." Between the two of them, they got her head on the pillow and his hips between her legs without losing contact. Curling her arms around his neck, Ashley kept her eyes on his face for the first slow, careful press of flesh into flesh. //Oh, yes, please, Will.// It was perfect, heaven, and still not enough as he leaned down for a kiss. "Will,"

Will was inside her: hot, deep, and so gentle it brought a tear to her eye. "Right here, Ashley, I'm not going anywhere." His hands pulled her closer before sliding up her back to brace them both. "You feel so damn good, Ash. I need more."

Patience was over-rated. Angling her hips, Ashley smiled against his lips and beat him to the first thrust. She adored the low little laugh in his throat before he gave as good as he got. His hands fisted in the sheets by her head and his hips matched hers for speed and depth, perfectly. Lifting her head, Ashley stole a kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips. "I'm not that fragile, Will." She dug her nails into his back and squeezed him tight, inside and out. "I want you."

"God, Ash, yes." The sound on his lips was beautiful but nothing beat the feeling of the first hard thrust of him deep inside. Except just maybe the feel of his lips brushing hers and his hands tightening on her skin with every thrust.

He felt so damn good. Every deliciously hard inch of him slid deep and stroked eager nerves. His back and arms were tense under her hands, strong muscles shifting with each gorgeous plunge of his body. "Will," She loved the feel of this man, so hard, so gentle. Ashley fisted her hands in his hair and moaned against his lips. "Harder, please."

000

She was heaven. Hot, wet, and tight, Ashley held him close with every inch of her beautiful body. Will held onto his control with shaky hands fisted in the sheets. Every movement of her beautiful body under and around his seemed designed to melt his brains out his ears. And she ripped his control away with her voice whispering against his mouth. "Will," She tasted amazing on his tongue and then she tried to kill him. "Harder, please."

//Oh, my sweet Ashley.// Will groaned into her kiss and hooked a hand behind her knee. "You want harder?" He guided her thigh up his side to hook over his shoulder. "I'll give you anything, everything." Will leaned in for a kiss. He'd never get enough of her taste, her skin, her heat. "Hold on tight, Ash." He waited a fraction of an instant to feel her hands clench and her hips roll before he moved. A hard thrust brought a sigh to her lips and a groan to his own. Will was going to explode right here with her body holding his, so deep, so hot, so soft. "Ashley."

She moved, meeting each of his thrusts with a fierce arch and a breathless gasp. Her hands clutched at the back of his neck, a little tighter with each hard meeting of their hips. "Will," Her arms pulled him down, bending against her own leg to get her lips closer to his. "Kiss me,"

"Always," Will loved the look on her face and would move heaven and earth to do anything she wanted. And for a kiss… He pressed her tight to his chest, claimed those lips with his own and thrust even deeper into her heat. //Come for me, my sweet Ashley, please.//

Ashley arched, groaned, and rocked around him. Every inch of her body tightened and shivered under his as their tongues slid, danced, and stroked. Every inch of his body felt and helplessly responded to the tension spiraling tighter and tighter in hers. "Oh, Will."

//So close, sweet Ash.// "Right here, Ashley. I got you, right here." Just a little more and this gorgeous woman would shatter in his arms. And take him with her. Will stroked one hand down her side to slide his fingertips into the slick heat trapped between them. "Come on, Ash, come for me, right here."

He watched her eyes close and her neck arch. He felt her nails clench and her legs tighten. In his arms, wrapped around him, Ashley shattered on a scream of his name.

His body buried itself deep and hard inside hers as her climax crashed over into his. The world turned into white fire before his eyes. Will felt every nerve in his body follow hers right over that edge. Shouting her name, he collapsed into her arms and held her tight.

Slowly, his senses returned to the feel of Ashley's arms around him and her fingers running lazily through his hair. //Ashley, my heavenly Ashley.// Soft skin pressed against every inch of his own as he fought to breathe past of rush and pulse of this. He needed a kiss. Will buried his hands in her hair and angled her face to his, adoring the eager parting of her lips and the sweet taste of her kiss. She was finally close enough at last. "Ashley,"

"Will, that was… " Ashley stopped her own words with another soft, sweet kiss. Will understood completely. This feeling was more amazing than he'd imagined anything could be. It was beyond words. He needed more of this woman in his arms, every day. Will was never letting her go and Ashley should know that now.

"That was us, my sweet Ashley. That was us together, exactly how we should be." He cupped a hand around her face, watching the heat in her eyes. "That was something I'm never giving up, Ash. You're mine now. I can't let you go." Her eyes fell closed and her arms tightened around him. In his arms, Ashley smiled and leaned up for a hard, deep kiss.

When she pulled back, it took a moment to get his eyes open and back to her face. But the heat and need in her eyes were more than worth it. "Good. 'Cause I'm not letting you go either, Will. There'll be hell to pay if you try to leave me now."

He couldn't help a quick laugh at the threat in her voice. "That's my warrior woman." Will wrapped his arms tight around her waist and rolled to his back, keeping her flush against his chest. "That's my sweet Ashley." Maybe after another kiss he could let her out of his arms. Maybe.

000


End file.
